campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Hally Audrey McKenzie-Campbell
Claim: Name: Hally Audrey Mckenzie Campbell Age: 13 Gender: Female Species: Fox shapeshifter, wolf shapeshifter, wolf spirit, cat spirit and cat shapeshifter. History: Hally was born to two very loving parents Anna-Maria Mckenzie and Stephan Campbell. She was very Happy. Hally would often stay at her grandparents house when her mer mother and father went out to work. However, Hally's grandpa died when she was three. Hally had loved him very much and couldn't understand that he was gone forever. After her fathers death Anna-Maria stopped working full time in order to look after her mum and Stephan did not yet have a full time job and did not earn much money. They sold their flat and moved in with Anna-Maria's mum (Hally's grandma) until they had enough money for a house. Later, Stephan got a good job at the NHS hospital and they moved into a nice largish house. Also, shortly before Anna's dad's death Stephans dad had died so it was a very hard time for the family. Hally's mother had also tried to have a child but the child died only a week after birth. It was one of the hardest times in their lifes. Once, being looked after by her uncles Hally was forced to drink achohol, smoke and take drugs. Luckily, Hally's parents got back in slightly under an hour and took Hally home fast. Anna-Maria and her brothers have not spoken since. As a result of this Hally is now week chested and often finds it hard to breathe. Five days after her fourth birthday Hally became an older sister to a baby girl which was named Laurel. Laurel was very cute and grew up to be a cheeky little girl. When Hally was seven and her sister three they went to India wher they had a lovely time. However, about two weeks into their holiday Hally was hit by a car. She broke an arm and one of her ribs had snaped, she was in a coma for about a week and the rest of the holiday was not enjoyed by Hally as much as she couldn't move around with out causing pain. Hally eventually recovered and they were very happy and lived a normal life up until Hallys 10th birthday where she found she could shape-shift into a fox, wolf or cat! On her 13th birthday her grandma who was also a shapeshifter recomended that she go to Camp Shape-Shift, so she said she would. Her sister said she would miss her and her parents cried and her mum whispered to her father "It's almost like losing another child... Molly died at this excact age..." "Molly? Who's Molly?" Hally had asked and her parents explained to her that before she was born they had another child called Molly but she was very ill and died at Hally's age. Hally was frightened and sadened by this and almost decided she wouldn't go to camp but her parents gave her a hug and told her it was for the best. So, Hally left and an hour later arrived here at Camp. Gallery: Webcam-toy-photo10.jpg Webcam-toy-photo4.jpg Webcam-toy-photo3.jpg Webcam-toy-photo8.jpg Webcam-toy-photo12.jpg 380128 302260483222918 504105043 n.jpg Webcam-toy-photo15.jpg Webcam-toy-photo6.jpg Webcam-toy-photo7.jpg